Hearts to Trust
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: A History teacher and his wife struggle to help and adopt a young boy whose parents are recently killed.
1. chapter 1

**A little AU, enjoy.**

Theodore Roosevelt hummed to himself as he stacked his papers neatly on his desk before quickly wiping the black board clean. As always, he was last one out of the school, after making sure everything was in order and ready for the next day. Thunder rumbled outside and the 26 year old teacher shuddered before thinking about a hot drink awaiting for him at home, along with a blazing fire and of course, his beautiful wife.

Smiling, Theodore or Teddy to those who knew him, grabbed his briefcase and jacket and walked in the hallway, closing and locking the door behind him.

The rain was pouring down as Teddy walked to his car and quickly got in. He was backing up when he felt a small thud to his car and twisted around just in time to see a young boy, no older then 11 or 12, standing in the rain. His black curly hair was hanging in his face and his green eyes were large and full of fear. Teddy quickly opened his door just as the boy took off.

"Wait!" Teddy cried as he took off after him. He didn't noticed that two men were also after him.

The boy panted as he ran blindly through the rain until he slipped in a large puddle and fell to the ground. Teddy sped up to help and frowned as he came up to the boy. Carefully, he knelt down and offered a hand. The boy hesitantly took it and allowed Teddy to pull him up. "All right, lad?" He asked.

The boy rubbed his arm, but said nothing.

Teddy suddenly heard two figures behind him. Years of military made him extremely vigilant and his hearing was sharp. Quickly turning, he faced the intruders.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"No more then you did now. This guy escaped from the foster home a few minutes ago." One man said.

Teddy frowned as he glanced at the young boy before facing the men. "I see no reason for you to be chasing him like he was a prisoner." He said. "Who are you?"

"Jackson and my friend, Dawson. And this boy's never given us trouble before. Can't say where he got the idea." Jackson said.

"What's your name, lad?" Teddy asked.

The boy swallowed before speaking. "My name is Ahkmen, but people call me Ahk."

"Tell me, son, why were you running away?"

The boy looked frantically at the two men before turning once more to Teddy. The man's blue eyes sparked with kindness, something that Ahk had seldom seen.

"Kahmun told me that if no one adopted me, I would be sold." He said.

Teddy frowned before looking to the men. "Kahmun?"

"His older brother. Beast of a boy, that one." Dawson said.

"Please, sir, don't let them take me! I do not wish to be sold!" He cried, pleading to Teddy.

"We aren't going to sell you, kid. Kah was just makin' fun." Jackson said.

Lighting cracked over head and, as if on instinct, Ahk clung himself to Teddy, terrified.

"We'd best get him back." Dawson said.

"No, please! What if Kah does something else!" Ahk cried.

Teddy frowned as he leaned down to the boy's height. "How about I walk you back, hmm?" He said.

Ahk was silent before nodding, shyly.

NATM

Ahk was holding tightly to Teddy's hand as they walked in the building.

"All right, Ahk, let's get you changed out of those wet clothes. Supper's soon." Dawson said.

Ahk frowned as he shuffled his feet. "Mmkay." He muttered as he allowed Dawson to lead him to his room.

Teddy frowned as he turned to Jackson. "If you don't mind, where are his parents?"

"I'm not allowed to say, accept well..." Jackson looked around before speaking again. "His house was broken into a year ago and his parents were killed. He and his older brother, Kahmun were brought here after."

Soon a lady appeared. "Thank you, sir, for finding him. We've spoken with Kah. Hopefully he will stop scaring Ahk."

NATM

Sacajawea Roosevelt looked warily at the clock that hung on the living room.

Teddy should have been home two hours ago. She frowned as she looked at her phone. She had called four times, but was unable to reach him, either due to the storm or something else. She dreaded to think the latter. Maybe the storm had just detained him.

The golden Labrador, Rexy looked to his owner and whined.

"Daddy will be home soon." Sac said, trying to assure him as well as herself.

Suddenly, Rexy stood and barked happily as he heard the familiar sound of a key turning.

Teddy barely had time to speak before the Labrador was on his hind legs, barking happily as he put his paws on Teddy's chest, trying to lick him.

"Hello, Rexy." He said, then he noticed the annoyed look upon his wife's face.

"Theodore Roosevelt! I have called four times, left seven messages and have been sitting here worrying for two hours!"

Teddy frowned as he tried to calm her down. "My dear, believe me, I'm sorry. But I forgot that I had left my phone in the car."

Sac sighed as she made her way over to hug him. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Teddy assured her.

"Take that jacket off before you catch a cold." Sac said.

"My dear, I must speak with you. It's-"

"Supper now, you can tell me after you've eaten." Sac said taking his coat to hang by the fire.

"This is more important then food, Sac." Teddy said as he began to tell about his encounter with the boy. Once he was finished, he collapsed into a nearby chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You should have seen the poor boy. He was terrified. After I walked him back, he didn't want me to leave. Said something about his brother torturing him again."

Sac frowned as she took a seat. "What can we do?" She asked.

"I don't know. I didn't get the full info on him." Teddy said. "All I know is that his parents were tragically killed after their house was broken into, leaving their two sons behind."

"Does he have no one?" Sac asked.

"Besides his brother, no." Teddy replied. "They've been in foster care 8 months now."

Teddy bit his lip as he stood and walked behind the chair, Sac watching his every move. Finally, he turned and faced her. "My dear, forgive me if this seems outrageous, but what if we visited the boy, got to know him?"

Sac shrugged. "Yes, it might be good for him."

"And maybe adopt him?"

Teddy winced as Sac's eyes widened. The question was so sudden, that she could only sit and stare.

Teddy raised his hands. "I know we don't know anything about him, but think of it! We were never able to have a child of our own, this might be our chance! Maybe, maybe it's fate!"

Rexy turned to his female owner who was staring at her husband in great surprise, her fingers nervously twisting on her black hair. It was a big decision, even scary. They had been married for 6 wonderful years, but were never able to have a child. This could be their chance, a chance to have a son. The thought both thrilled and frightened her.

Teddy held his breath as Sac stood.

"Yes." She said.

Teddy gaped in surprise Sac threw her arms over his shoulders. "Yes!" She said. "If he likes us and we are the right ones, then yes. Let's adopt."

It wasn't going to be easy, they knew, but they were prepared for that. They were sure that they could give Ahk a good, loving home.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain had stopped, but the clouds lingered as Teddy and Sac drove to the Orphanage building, Families for Fosters. Sac nervously smoothed out her outfit before Teddy laid a comforting hand upon her shoulder. "It'll be fine." He said.

Once they arrived, they made their way inside where the lady from the night before sat, typing away at a computer. Teddy cleared his throat and she snapped her eyes away. "Well! We weren't expecting to see you again, sir." She said standing.

"Indeed, it is good to see you again. This is my wife, Sacajawea."

"What a pretty name."

"It's Shoshone." Sac said, smiling.

"I'm Chelsie. What can I do for you?" The lady asked.

"We were wondering of we might be able to speak with Ahkmen Kingsley?" Teddy asked.

Chelsie brightened. "Do you wish to foster?" She asked.

Before Teddy could say anything, Sac answered for him. "Yes, in a way."

"Well, we love to hear that! Come along, I'll show to our visiting room." Chelsie said as she led them down a hallway.

Two boys were racing down the hall, laughing until they saw Chelsie and stopped immediately.

"You know the rules, boys, no running in the hall." She said as they passed.

Soon they came to a large room filled with couches and chairs and small fire burning brightly.

"Wait here, I'll fetch Ahk." Chelsie said.

Teddy smiled before he noticed the nervous manner of his wife as she walked over to a couch. "What are we doing?" She asked.

"Pardon?"

"This is so sudden, we don't even know if we have enough money to raise a child! Or enough room! Teddy, love, I think we rushed into this far to quickly."

The teacher thought for a moment. "As I said last night, it must be fate. As for money, we'll have enough, especially with the holiday season coming up, they always pay extra. And we could make the spare bedroom into his room, no problem." He said. Then he walked up and kneeled beside her, her hand in his. "We can do this. Trust me."

Sac smiled. "I do."

Suddenly they heard someone behind them and turned to see Chelsie and the young Ahkmen standing behind her.

Teddy smiled. "Hello, son, remember me?"

Ahk nodded.

"I'm Teddy and this is my wife, Sacajawea."

"How do you do?" Sac asked, coming to stand beside Teddy.

"Sacajawea, like the woman who woman who led Lewis and Clark." Ahk said.

"Yes."

"I'll leave you three to get acquainted." Chelsie said. "Oh! Kah!"

The two adults turned to see another boy, close to 16, standing with his arms crossed. His hair similar to Ahk's, only stiffer and shorter with brown eyes. He was taller then Ahk with a scowl upon his face.

"What's this?" He asked, speaking with a slight lisp.

"These fine people wish to speak with Ahk for a few moments, so why don't we-" But Chelsie was cut off.

"They wish to speak with my little brother alone?" Kah sneered. "Surely not."

"Young man, Ahk is not your personal slave." Chelsie said.

"A royal Pharaoh needs one." Kah said.

Teddy raised an eyebrow and Chelsie sighed. "Ahkmen and Kah are decedents from an ancient ruler of Egyptian from many centuries ago. Once Kah was told this, he's never let us forget."

"Young man, we only wish to speak with your brother for a minute or two." Teddy replied before turning to Ahk. Whilst he was discussing things with his bother, Kah snuck behind the teacher for a moment, away from prying eyes.

"What do you like to do?" Teddy asked.

"I like to read."

"Wonderful, so do I. What books?" Sac asked.

Ahk blushed as he smiled. "Harry Potter right now. But I'm open to other stories. Reading is my favorite pass time."

Sac beamed. "I'm glad to hear that."

"What kind of animals do you like?" Teddy asked.

"Cats and dogs." Ahk said, smiling.

While the three carried on, Kah walked away and Ahk couldn't help but catch the smug look on his brothers face as he left the room.

"Pardon me, may I be excused for a moment?" Ahk asked.

"Of course, lad." Teddy smiled.

Once the boy had left Teddy straightened and turned to Chelsie. "A fine lad." He said.

"One of our nicest. Hard to believe he is related to Kah." Chelsie said with a hint of annoyance on her voice. "He's been through so much this past year."

"What happened?" Sac asked as they each took a seat.

"A horrible thing. Their house was broken into and their father tried to stop him. He used to be a soldier so he was skilled, but the burglar pulled a gun and shot Mr. Kingsley in the chest. Mrs. Kingsley came to help but was also shot. The boys managed to hide in a closet and dial 911. The police were able to catch the men, but it was too late for Ahk and Kah's parents. Kah, who's always been a little pest, got worse after this and started to steal, especially from his brother and other boys. And Ahk, well, he keeps his emotions hidden. He seems to doing all right. But then again, boys his age tend to hide what they truly feel."

Ahk frowned as he quietly went into the room that he and Kah shared. His brother was nowhere to be seen. Quickly, the young boy snuck to Kah's bed and lifted his pillow to find a brown leather wallet. Taking it in his hands he opened it and gasped.

"What're you doing?"

Ahk yelped as he turned to see Kah staring at him from the door way. He closed the door with a slam and pulled the wallet from Ahk's hand.

"That is Mr. Roosevelt's wallet!" Ahk said.

"Shut up, little brother. I'm in charge." Kah said.

"But stealing is wrong! He only wanted to speak with me! Besides, they both seem very nice!"

"Nice? Nice!? My dear, stupid, naive brother, they're not nice! They want nothing to do with you!" Kah growled, his lisp growing worse with each word. "They don't care about you, no one does."

Ahk felt his lower lip quiver but refused to cry.

"Trust me, they'll leave and you'll never seen them again! Forget them!" Kah then placed the wallet under his pillow once more and went to the door way. "Believe me, I'm the only family you will ever have." And with that, he left the room.

Ahk took a deep breath. What if Kah was right? What if they did not want him? Shaking his head, he'd made up his mind. Whether or not they did want him, stealing was not right. So grabbing the wallet, Ahk ran back to the room.

"Mr. Roosevelt!" He cried.

Teddy turned and saw the young boy racing in. "What's wrong, son?"

Ahk panted as he gave the wallet to the teacher. Teddy stood surprised. "How'd you get that?" He asked.

Ahk looked to Chelsie who stood, clearly embarrassed.

"Please, sir, forgive my brother for his foolishness." Ahk said. "Please don't hurt him."

Finding her voice Chelsie spoke up.. "Sir, please accept our apologies. I- he's never stolen from visitors before!"

Teddy frowned as he handed his wallet before looking to Ahk. "Thank you, Ahk, for returning this. You're a good lad. As for your brother, it is not my place to punish him."

"Believe me, we will deall with this immediately." Chelsie said before leaving the room.

"My brother is not a bad person, he just mixes up right and wrong." Ahk said.

"I am upset, yes, but I will not hurt your brother, I promise. But he must learn that this is not the right life to lead. Sooner or later, it could mean trouble."

Ahkmen nodded.

"Now, you were telling us about a book you've read?"

Ahk smiled as he continued.

For two hours, the three talked, laughed and just enjoyed each other's company. Ahk seemed very excited to learn that Teddy was a soldier like his father.

Finally, Sac noticed the time. "5 o'clock already?" She asked.

"We'd best be going." Teddy said as he stood.

"Wait, will I see you again?" Ahk asked.

"Of course." Sac said. "Perhaps tomorrow, would you like that?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ahk said as he took her offered hand and shook it.

Teddy smiled as he patted the boy's shoulder before they left for the evening.

NATM

"How can Ahk be related to such a beast?" Sac said as she prepared supper whilst Teddy sat on the couch, eyeing his wallet.

"We're lucky Ahk found it." Sac said.

Teddy nodded, his attention elsewhere.

"Teddy, are you listing?"

Teddy snapped his eyes and looked to his wife to see her standing with one hand on her hip.

"What?"

"Never mind." Sac said, sighing. Then she turned again to her husband. "Would it be possible to adopt just Ahk?"

Teddy frowned. "I hadn't thought about it."

"Well, we'd better plan on what we are going to do tomorrow, it is Saturday. We should take Ahkmen somewhere."

Teddy glanced at a newspaper that sat alone on the table. "I know just the thing..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late chapter, but enjoy!**

 **Arwenishtar** : **Don't worry about Kah, I have another plan for him.**

The weeks rolled by quickly. When he wasn't teaching, Teddy and Sac were spending time with Ahk, taking him to the mall and the zoo. On several occasions they tried to invite Kah, but the older boy wanted nothing to do with it.

Ahk was concerned for his brother and his anger towards the people who were trying hard to help them. So, he made sure to by a small gift for him so that he didn't feel left out.

Once Teddy gave him a box of chocolate. For once, Kah did not have a smart remark and took the candies gratefully, though no words were said, Teddy could tell from the softer look upon his face that Kah was thankful.

One morning, Teddy and Sac drove to the Orphanage with plans to take Ahk to the mall.

With only 2 weeks till Christmas, the two thought it would be nice to get Ahk and Kah a present and a few candies and treats for the other boys.

But the two were in for a surprise that morning they pulled up and saw a limo sitting in the drive.

Teddy and Sac exchanged glances before getting out and walking up the steps.

Three business like men stood talking to Chelsie. The woman noticed the couple and shot them a worried look.

Once the men were through, they bowed slightly before walking out the door.

"Chelsie, my dear, what's wrong?" Teddy asked noticing the hurt look on Chelsie's face.

Quickly using her sleeve to wipe a tear, she turned to face Teddy. "Those men," She said. "Were lawyers from Egypt. They work for Ahk and Kah's grandfather."

Sac felt her heart break.

"He is one of the richest men in Egypt with several hotels. He has asked to adopt the boys."

Sac felt tears come to her eyes. "Is there anything we can do?" She asked.

"I don't know, he has a right, after all he is their relation. Quite possibly their only."

"But is it for the best? We love Ahk." It was a lame excuse, Teddy knew, but what else could he say?

"And he loves you two. I've never seen him so happy." Chelsie said. "From what I gather, the grandfather has never been close to the boys. A card now and then, but that's it."

Sac frowned as Teddy walked, deep in thought. "Do they want to go?" She asked.

"They don't know yet. The grandfather still has to go through some paperwork, as well as transports and getting his home suitably ready for the boys. It may take awhile."

"So we may have a chance."

The two women turned to Teddy.

"A chance for what?" Chelsie asked.

"A chance to adopt." Teddy said.

"But the lawyers-"

"You said so yourself, the boys hardly know this grandfather. We've gotten to know Ahk very well during these last few weeks and this town is probably the only home he's ever known. And to move him halfway around the world to meet a stranger would hurt him. As for Kah, he's a tough nut to crack, but I'm sure we can help him as well."

Sac nodded in agreement. "Teddy is right, we can help both of them."

"I don't know." Chelsie said.

Teddy frowned as he took Chelsie's hand in his. "Please, we could use your help."

Chelsie sighed before she smiled. "You guys are the most wonderful people and I know both Ahk and Kah will love to be apart of your family."

"So you'll help us?"

"I will certainly try my best."

"Bully! Excellent. My dear?" Teddy asked his wife.

Sac smiled. "Let's adopt."


	4. Chapter 4

Teddy, Sac and Chelsie kept it quiet around the boys, not wanting to worry them. They were still not aware that the father of their mother was trying to adopt them. As far as they were concern, they were alone.

The couple still enjoyed their time with Ahk, but their time had to be cut short to get the information they needed.

Their grandfather was indeed rich with several hotels to his name. He had a large home with many acres of land. Perfect for growing boys. But with his work, he rarely had time to himself to help and work with the boys.

Teddy had mixed feeling about this. The man wanted nothing to do with the boys until now, a year after the death of his parents. Why had he waited so long to make contact?

One morning they got their answer.

Teddy and Sac were just arriving at the Orphanage when they saw the same limo parked outside.

Once they were inside, they saw a respectable old gentleman wearing an expensive black suit speaking with Chelsie and her boss.

Chelsie noticed the two and quickly slipped away.

"What's going on?" Teddy asked.

"Who is that?"

"That man is their grandfather." Chelsie explained.

Teddy frowned. "The papers are final?"

"Not yet, the boys haven't met him yet and the agency is still iffy about it."

"Becuase they haven't heard of him before?" Sac asked.

"Sort of, but he's very popular in Egypt. But it's mainly because he apparently disowned his daughter after she moved down here."

"And they lost all contact with each other?" Sac asked.

"Yes, until news traveled that his daughter was dead and his grandsons were orphaned. But here's the thing." Chelsie said as she looked around and lowered her voice. "He had no idea that Ahk even existed. He just found out a few months ago when word reached him."

"But what about the cards? You said that he sent a card every now and then." Sac said.

"To Kahmun, he didn't know about Ahk."

"If he has no clue, then what gives him the right?"

"Like I said, relation."

"Exscuse me."

The three turned to the boys' grandfather standing behind him. He had a scar across the right side of his face and a cleanly shaved face. His green eyes seemed to staring into the group's souls as they scanned them, as trying to seek out their secrets.

"My name is Kabir Ra. I hear you have associated with my grandsons." He said, raising an eyebrow.

No one spoke.

"Well, I thank you for your services, but they are no longer required. The young men will soon be my responsibility soon as the papers are through."

Teddy frowned as he took a step forward. "My wife and I are in the middle of adopting one of the boys ourselves." He said.

"That can not be possible anymore."

Chelsie spoke up. "According to the agen-"

"Silence, woman, you have no word during this conversation." Kabir said.

"She has much as a right as you." Sac replied, bristling. Clearly a man who still lived in the times where women were nothing more then a servant.

"We know Ahk, he trusts us." Teddy said.

"He is my blood."

"You didn't even know he existed!"

"I am his grandfather, he will follow me!" Kamir said, his voice rising with each word.

"Teddy?"

The group turned and saw Ahk standing in the door way, his green eyes wide with fear as he look upon the man who was telling at his friends.

"Ahk-"

"Ahkmen." Kamir spoke with authority, making the young boy wince. "Don't look so scared, boy, show some back bone! I know my daughter did not raise a coward."

Teddy and Sac bristled.

Ahk only winced again. He was not used to loud voices such as this.

"Where is your brother?" Kamir asked.

"Who wants to know?" Kah asked as he walked in. He immediately noticed his brother's frightened glance and glared at the new arrival as he took a protective stance in front of Ahk.

"Ah, now here's a lad with some courage." Kamir stated, smiling a smile that spoke of a man who meant business, not family.

"Who are you?" Kah asked.

"I am your grandfather, Kamir."

"Father said we had no grandfather." Ahk said, unsure.

Kamir took a deep breath. "I am your mother's father."

"We know how grandparents work." Kah said, smugly. Then he turned to Teddy and Sac. Over the few weeks, he had become close, not as close as his brother, but on a first name basis. He knew how much his brother loved them, though words were never said. His brother had always had a fear of rejection. Kah trusted that Teddy and Sac would make Ahk happy.

"Why is he here?" Kah asked, though he had a good guess.

"I'm here to adopt you boys, and take you to live with me in Egypt."

Ahk yelped as backed up until he was standing between Sac and Teddy.

Kah eyes widened as he felt his breath catch in his throat. For once, the teen was speechless and horrified. Egypt?!

"W-why...?" He asked.

"I am your grandfather, it is my right."

"But-"

"Hold up." Chelsie said, stepping in. "They're boys, not possessions."

"Did I say they were?"

"You implied it."

Kamir raised any eyebrow, impressed that a woman would speak to him like that.

"You are not taking us away! We do not want to stay with you!" Ahk cried, shocked that he had yelled at an adult. The group around him where surprised as well, the young boy never yelled.

"I don't believe you, young man, have a say." Kamir said.

"Actually, he does." Chelsie said, stepping forward.

"What?"

"Well, sir, these boys are able to choose who they stay with." Chelsie stated.

Kamir glared.

Teddy frowned as he placed a hand on Ahk's shoulder and pulled him close.

"Very well, I will return shortly." And with that, Kamir gave a slight bow before storming out to where his limo sat.

"Sac?" Ahk asked as Sac held him tight.

"Yes?"

"You won't let that man take us...right?"

Teddy and Sac exchanged glances.

"We'll do all we can, lad." Teddy said.

"Don't worry, brother." Kah assured. "We will not be leaving with him." The older boy then back up until he was standing beside Teddy, the smug look turned into an assuring one as he smiled as his little brother.

Teddy sighed as Sac took his arm, wishing they could as sure as the young boys.

 **And we meet Ahk and Kah's grandfather. Kamir means Grand. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

After the encounter with the boys' grandfather, Teddy and Sac knew they would have to work harder to make sure that Kamir would not get his hands on them.

Kahmun had a few choice words to say about the whole thing, mostly about the people lying to him about their grandfather.

Chelsie couldn't blame the young man, the whole thing was a lot to take in.

Teddy started to cut his visits all together and began meeting with lawyers leaving Sacajawea to stay with the boys. After meeting their grandfather, Teddy vowed that they would not be staying with him. The man had no love in his voice and spoke with business and order. Teddy had no doubt that as soon as they were moved to Egypt, Ahk and Kah would be put in a boarding school. So whilst Teddy was dealing with the papers, Sacajawea and Chelsie teamed up to decorate for Christmas which was approaching in a few short days, the perfect thing to distract the boys.

Sac immediately noticed the change in her husband. He began leaving early morning to return late at night. Of course, Ahk had questioned about his absence the past few days, but Sac assured him that he would return to visit soon.

As second command, Chelsie had a say and decided to have a discussion with her boss, Miss Newman.

"This isn't right." Chelsie said as she stood before her boss.

Miss Newman pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know, but he is their grandfather,-"

"Who had no idea Ahk existed!"

"I understand where you're going, Chelsie, but he has many lawyers and he is secured financially."

"But does he have the time? The love to share?"

"Chelsie-"

"And did you see the boys?! They want nothing to do with them! Look," Chelsie said as she took a seat. "Mr and Mrs. Roosevelt love these children. And I haven't seen Ahk so happy and Kah..." Chelsie sighed. "He's opening up more and more. Yesterday, he actually joined the other boys in a game of baseball."

"A wonderful improvement."

"And Mr. Roosevelt has been working non stop to get the papers in order."

Chelsie frowned as she leaned forward. "Elizabeth, is there anything we can do?"

NATM

"Good catch, brother." Kah praised, not quite used to giving compliments, as Ahk caught the ball.

Ahk beamed as he threw it back. "Kah, are you worried?" He asked.

"About?"

"About...our grandfather?"

Kah caught the ball and frowned. "He is _not_ our grandfather, Ahkmen."

"He is Mother's father."

"He deserted our parents and us. He is of no relation of ours. And anyway, don't worry. Mr. Roosevelt is a smart man, he'll think of something." Kah said, feeling as though he were trying to assure himself as well as his brother. "Catch!" He said, throwing the ball once more.

"But, what if we end up going with him...?"

Kah frowned again. His brother was clearly worried and why shouldn't he be? This man threatened to move them away from their home, to a whole new country!

"We won't." Kah simply said.

"Boys?"

The two halted their game of catch and turned to see Sacajawea standing by the door with Teddy beside her.

"Teddy!" Ahk cried as he ran to hug the man while his brother did a more dignified approach.

"This is a fantastic surprise!" Ahk cried.

"Sir." Kah said as he held out his hand.

Teddy smiled as he took it and gave it a firm shake. "Good to see you too, lad."

Kah smiled.

"Well, I don't suppose you realize what tomorrow is do you?" Teddy asked.

"Of course! Christmas Eve!" Ahk said.

"Yes! So how about today, we have a little fun?"

"Yes, please!" Ahk said.

"How about you, Kah? What do you think?" Sac asked turning to the older brother.

"But what about Kamir?" Kah asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, let's enjoy ourselves." Teddy said.

NATM

With permission from Chelsie, Teddy and Sac drove the boys to the movie theater where they watched Jumangi and the new Star Wars movie. Kah was very excited about Star Wars and after the movie was finished he started to make light saber noises as they walked to the car.

After that, Teddy drove them all to the mall where they went inside Disney Store where the boys were alowed two gifts each.

Kahmun chose a Buzz Lightyear action figure and a Storm Trooper.

Ahkmen chose a Kylo Ren action figure and a stuffed Mufasa.

Once they had picked out their gifts, Teddy and Sac bought some candy bags for the other boys and surprised Ahk and Kah by taking them to them to the Christmas parade. It was beautiful, several characters appeared including Buzz Lightyear, Rudolph, Snoopy and Santa Claus himself.

Finally, it was time to go home.

The boys were exhausted from their big day and welcomed warm beds with open arms.

As they were getting ready for bed, Chelsie pulled the couple aside.

"I may have found a solution." She said as she led them to her office.

When she opened the door, Teddy and Sac saw a man standing in her office with skin similar to Ahk and Kah's. He had black wavy hair and a handsome smile.

"This is my boyfriend, Charlie. He travels and helps with expeditions on Egypt."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Charlie said.

Teddy was surprised he spoke with an American accent. "A pleasure. Forgive me but if you're from Egypt, how come you have an American accent?"

Charlie chuckled. "My parents moved me here from Egypt when I was very young but I've always been fascinated by the culture. I travel there to help with findings and expeditions."

"Charlie has been, shall we say, snooping around for anything we can use against Kamir." Chelsie explained.

"Kamir is not a family man. He's rich, yes and has the power, but because of this he has enemies. Some have even tried to take his life. He also has body guards everywhere to protect him, even by the doors of his bedroom."

"Not a safe environment for children." Sac said, sarcastically.

"Not at all. The last attack was just a month ago, a little before Kamir traveled here." Chelsie put in.

"How are these attacks formed?" Teddy asked.

Charlie shurgged. "They're different each time, sometimes, they'll intrude outright with a gun, other times they try to do it the old fashioned hands on way, but Kamir is trained in several fighting techniques."

"The odds might be turning in our favor, the society would never allow the boys to go into such a dangerous home, relation or not." Teddy said.

"Tomorrow, you speak to the lawyers and Charlie and I will go to Miss Newman." Chelsie said.

"It's Christmas Eve, we can't. We'll do it the 26th, which gives us time to prepare." Sac said.

"Excellent!" Charlie smiled.

Chelsie smiled as well. "Meanwhile, we can get set for Christmas."

"Come, my dear." Teddy said to his wife. "We have much to do."

 **Looks like Teddy and Sac have a plan, sorry this chapter is short, hopefully the next one will be longer.**

 **Happy New Year!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Eve went by quickly.

Sac and Chelsie prepared a wonderful feast for everyone and Miss Newman had gifts wrapped and ready under the tree.

Teddy and Charlie, when not helping with the decorations, were busy preparing for their meeting with the lawyers.

The clock struck 7 and Teddy explained that he and Sac would return early the next morning for Christmas.

Ahk smiled excitedly as he jumped into bed, the stuffed Mufasa beside him. Even at 11 years old, he was still childish, but that was what some people loved about him. He was always to curious amd ready for fun, but he was also always polite.

Kah smirked as he walked in. "It's not even 10 o'clock." He said.

"I want an early start." Ahk said.

Kah scoffed as he went to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

Chelsie was walking the hallways as she did every night, to make sure there was no fighting and alll the boys were in bed. As she passed Ahk and Kah's room, she heard shuffling and peeked her head in to see Ahk looking at a picture of his family with his father, mother, himself and Kah.

"You would like Teddy and Sac. They are good, caring people. But I miss you." Ahk closed his eye as a tear fell onto the frame. "I love you." He said as he placed the frame on his dresser.

Chelsie frowned as she continued on her rounds.

Soon Kah came out of the bathroom and got into bed.

The room was silent for a moment before Ahk spoke. "Do you still believe in Santa Claus?"

It took a moment before Kah answered. "No."

Ahk nodded before his brother spoke again.

"I don't know." He continued. "With all the stuff that goes on in life, a person just wants something to believe in. Whether it be a fat guy who travels around bringing toys or... a family wanting to adopt you."

Ahk frowned before pulling the covers higher and closing his eyes.

NATM

Christmas morning came quickly and true to their promise, Teddy and Sac returned just in time for the boys to open gifts. They even brought their golden Labrador, Rexy, who was wearing some reindeer antlers, which thrilled the boys.

The day went by slowly and was filled with laughter and stories.

Charlie told tales of his travels in Egypt.

Chelsie and Sacajawea baked cookies and Teddy watched as all the boys tore through their gifts while Rexy sat at his feet, happily chewing on his Christmas bone.

Charlie had the honor to cut the chicken that was served for dinner.

Finally, Christmas was coming to an end, but Ahk felt that it wasn't truly leaving.

The Roosevelts stayed a few hours longer to tuck the boys into bed, though Kah felt he was too old for it.

"Will we see you tomorrow?" Ahk asked.

Teddy smiled sadly. "Not tomorrow I'm afraid. We'll be speaking with the lawyers."

"About Kamir?" Kah asked, sitting up.

Sac nodded. "Yes, but don't worry about it. Besides you won't have time to spend with us, you'll be too busy playing with all your wonderful gifts."

Ahk smiled as gave Rexy one last pat and lay his head on the pillow. Sac leaned and kissed his head while Teddy ruffled his hair and then Kah's. The older boy did nothing to stop it and as soon as the adults were out of the room and the light was off, Kah allowed a small smile.

The next morning, Teddy and Sac met with their lawyers Mr. and Mrs. Daley.

"This is not a safe environment for the boys. Who knows when one of these men might get their target? Ahken and Kahmun would be put back into foster care." Teddy said after he had explained.

"Kamir is secured financially and he is-"

"If you say _relation_ , I will-" Sac stopped herself before continuing. "Relation or not, he does not deserve these boys. What's more, is they do not want to go with him. And with these attacks, who knows what will happen if these men find out he has grandsons?"

Mr. Daley frowned. He knew where Teddy was taking this and he agreed. He had known the Roosevelts for four years and they were their best costumers and dare they say, some good friends. He hated to let them down.

"When was the last attack?" Mrs. Daley asked.

"A month before he traveled down here." Sac replied.

"I don't think Kamir is aware on how much two teen boys will cost him. With school, plus passports. Plus the fact that he didn't want anything to do with thses boys until now."

"Do you think it's guilt?" Sac asked.

"Wouldn't be surprising."

Mr. Daley rubbed his chin as he read over the file Teddy and Charlie had put together a few days before.

"Well..."

NATM

After the meeting, Sac and Teddy drove back to the foster home. Sac sighed as she looked out the window at the gathering clouds.

"Do you think there's a chance?" She asked.

Teddy frowned. "There's always a chance. We just have to keep trying."

Soon they arrived. As they were getting out of the car, they were met by a very distressed Chelsie, her eyes puffy from tears that had been spent.

"My dear, what's happened?" Teddy asked.

Sac frowned worridliy as Chelsie took a deep breath.

"Something terrible has happened." She said.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"Ahk and Kah... have been kidnapped."

Sac felt her breath catch in her throat. "What...?"

"They were taken in the night. We believe it was some of the men who want Kamir." Chelsie explained.

"Why weren't we called?" Teddy asked.

"We didn't get the chance, what with the police and everything, we've been busy. And Charlie..."

Sac frowned. "What happened to Charlie?"

"He was knocked unconscious after he went to check things out."

Teddy didn't wait for another word as he eaced inside, Sac and Chelsie close behind.

Charlie was sitting in one of the chairs hilding an ice pack to his head.

"You are right?" Teddy asked as he ran in. The police were already gone.

"Yeah."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sac asked coming to stand beside her husband.

"Yeah...I woke up to a weird noise and went to check it out. I heard Kah yelling so I ran into the room where someone knocked me out. Last thing I saw was two guys dragging the kids out the window."

"Any ransom note?" Teddy asked.

"No, not yet."

Sac started to twist her hair nervously. "What if they-" But Teddy was quick to stop her sentence.

"They'll be fine." He said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"WHERE ARE MY GRANDSONS!?"

The group turned around to see Kamir standing in the doorway just as lightning struck outside.

Kamir noticed Chelsie and quickly walked over and grabbed her by the wrist. Charlie quickly stood. "Where are they?" Kamir asked, his eyes staring angrily into hers.

When Chelsie did not answer, Kamir raised his hand to strike her before Charlie pushed him out of the way. The business man staggered before regaining his posture and turning to Charlie who had taken a protective stance in front of his girlfriend.

"Fool!" Kamir growled. Then he turned to the rest of the group, Teddy, Sac, Miss Newman and a few of the staff members. He glared as he straightened up amd repeated his question. "Where are my grandsons?!"

Teddy growled as he stormed over.

Grabbing Kamir's coat, Teddy slammed him him against the wall. Kamir was so shocked he did nothing.

"What have you brought onto those boys?!" Teddy growled.

The rest of the staff could only stand and stare, surprised and slightly curious as to how this would play out.

Recovering, Kamir glared at the teacher. "How dare you touch me!"

"How dare you bring this, this life upon those boys! Because of you, they are now in the hands of some filthy rat!" Teddy growled as he tightened his grip on the coat.

"I am concerned for their well being just as much as you." Kamir said.

"WRONG!! You only wish to claim these boys as a sign! A sign for power and business."

Kamir was silent.

"You disowned your daughter for marrying a man who loved her more than money! You only want these boys to get back at her! To raise them in your image!" Teddy was panting by now as he finished.

Kamir frowned as he bowed his head. "You are right."

Teddy glared as he released his grip on the man and backed away.

"I wished to create them in my image, to be the men I needed in my business. And yes, I did disown my daughter... but not because of her husband..."

 **Sorry, I couldn't resist leaving this as a cliff hanger. (Dodges thrown objects)** **Sorry, this is short,** **I hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Arwenishtar: (Ducks in cover) Sorry for the roller-coaster of emotions.**

Teddy frowned as Kamir fell into a chair, his business like manner, almost completely gone

"I did disown my daughter, but not because of her choice of husband. I did it to protect her. True, I would have liked her to marry a man with a title, who had money, but she married a man who worked in one of my hotels. A year later, they had Kah. It was around this time when I got this." Kamir then ran his fingers over the scar that lay across his face.

"It was never this bad. A few threats here and there, but never physical. My daughter suggested I lie low for awhile, for I was and still am a popular face. But I could not. We got into a fight and she announced she was leaving with her son and husband. They moved here when Kah was a year old." Kamir took a deep breath before continuing. "The men who were after me knew of my daughter, so when word got out that I disowned her, I believed that they would leave her and her family alone."

"You pushed her away to protect her." Sacajawea said, quietly.

"Indeed..." Kamir replied. "But it didn't work."

Chelsie frowned. "You mean...?"

"Yes, it is because of my arrogance that my grandsons are orphans. The people who killed my daughter and her husband are the same people who have been after me. I supposed they wanted to hold them for ransom, but they were not counting on my son-in-law being a retired soldier. They killed them in fear."

Teddy frowned as he rubbed his chin.

"Word didn't reach me until 6 months after the murder. I knew Kah was alive, but I hadn't known they had a second son. I came here to take them as my own, I felt as though I owed it to my daughter." Kamie then took a small handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the tears that threatened to fall.

Sacajawea glared. He was still referring the boys as personal belongings, not as family.

"The men who killed my daughter and son-in-law are behind bars, so these mist be new ones out to get me."

"Miss Newman!" The group turned and Dawson, one of the two men who were chasing after Ahk the first time Teddy met him. "This just came!" He said, handing a piece of paper to his boss.

Miss Newman glared as she read it. "Ransom note. It say 'bring the money to the foot steps of the Museum of Natural History at 8pm and we will return the boys, safe and unharmed. Of you are late, well, let's say you'd better not be.' Odd choice of wording.'

"How much?" Teddy asked.

"A million dollars, American cash." Miss Newman read.

"Fiends!" Kamir growled.

Teddy turned to the business man. "Kamir, you gather the money, the rest-"

But Kamir interrupted. "Are you mad?! I am not going to hand over the money I worked hard for!"

"Your grandsons are in danger!"

"We'll find another way!"

"Would you really want to risk their lives?"

"It's better to do as they ask! If we trick them, they might hurt the boys!" Sac pointed out.

"What matters more?" Teddy growled. "Green paper? Or the lives of your kin?"

Kamir glared as he turned away. After a few moments, he nodded. "I'll bring the money by 7." And without another word, he left.

 **NATM**

Ahk opened eyes, panting hard as he looked at his surroundings.

He was in a small dark room. The clothes around him suggested he was in a large closet. The groaning beside him told him that he was not alone.

"Kah, wake up!" Ahk whispered as he frantically shook his brother.

When the older boy finally opened his eyes, he saw Ahk's worried look. "Where are we?" He asked, sitting up.

Suddenly they heard voices coming from the otherside of the door. Being the braver of the two, Kah stood and put his ear to it.

"We've gone too far." One voice said.

"Shut up." The second hissed.

"Do you think they'll do as they ask?" A third one piped in.

"Why not? They're the last of his family."

Kah swallowed.

"What is it?" Ahk asked.

"There's three men arguing on the other side of the door. Now be quiet!" Kah hissed before pressing his ear against the door once more.

Ahk watched as his brother listened, watching for any sign of worry. His patience was about to run out when Kah gasped ever so quietly.

"They're going to make Teddy and Sac pay a million dollars to get us back!"

"I doubt they have that."

"No, but Kamir might." Kah pointed out.

Ahk frowned as he remembered the angry look upon the man's face. It stung when he was called a coward, but there was some truth to it. He was a coward. The younger brother frowned as he back into the wall and slid down. He sniffed as he remembered that dreadful night when they lost their parents.

" _Dad, what are you doing?" Kah asked as he saw his father sneaking in the hallway._

 _Father_ _turned and put his finger to his lips. "Someone's downstairs." He hissed._

 _"Need my help?" Kah asked._

 _"No, stay here." And Father disappeared down the stairs._

 _Kah frowned as he as grabbed his bat and went across the hall to Ahk's room._ _"What's going on?" Ahk asked, sitting up, his eyes widening as he noticed the bat in his brother's hand._ _"Someone's in the house. Dad went to check."_

 _Suddenly they heard a strange yell and fight could be heard shortly after... followed by a gun shot._

 _They heard soft footsteps in the hallway, telling them that their mother was going to assist._

 _They heard her scream as another shot rang out and Kah threw the bat into Ahk's arms and ran into their parents' bedroom to phone 911._

 _Ahk whimpered as he sat in his bed, his hand clutching the bat tightly._

 _A crash sounded downstairs and then nothing._

 _All was quiet._ _He sat alone, for he had no idea how long, in the dark. Then he heaed it. Sirens._ _Kah raced in the room, panting. "Police are here." He said._

 _Ahk opened his mouth to speak, but no words came._

 _"Ahk?"_

"Ahk."

Ahkmen opened his eyes to see Kahmun staring at him. "We're going to get out of this, brother, don't worry.

The younger brother frowned. "I'm not worried. I'm angry." He growled. "We can fight them, can't we? Father taught us! We can escape from here!"

"Father taught us, yes, but he also taught us to not go looking for trouble."

"We didn't, trouble found us!" Ahk hissed, knowing full well his brother wanted nothing more then to attack these men himself.

Kah sighed. "I know you're upset, but we need to keep our heads until 8."

"What happens at 8?"

"We meet Teddy and Sac at the Museum of Natural History with the money." Kah checked his watched that was hidden in the sleeve on his pajamas. "2 o'clock."

"What do we do until 8?"

Kah shrugged. "Wait."

 **NATM**

"Chelsie, calm down." Charlie said.

"Calm down?! The boys have been kidnapped, Charlie! I should have checked the windows! If I had, maybe-"

"This is my fault, Chelsie. I should have put up a fight, I should have called someone before going myself." Charlie said.

"Neither is to blame. If it wasn't last night, it would have another time." Teddy said as he stood by the fireplace.

"But I could have called 911!" Charlie said.

"You didn't know, this is not your fault." Sac assured.

Chelsie and Charlie sighed as they took a seat on the couch together.

"How do you think Kamir is coming along with the money?" Charlie asked.

"I wouldn't surprised if it takes a few hours." Teddy said. "Having money sent here and changed into American cash takes time."

"I just hope the boys are okay." Sac said, softly.

 **NATM**

The clock ticked as it reached 6.

Kahmun and Ahkmen had been stuck in the room for the whole day.

"2 more hours..." Kah said.

"Remember when Father taught us to fight?" Ahk asked, quietly as they sat in the darken closet.

Kah chuckled. "Yes, I bested you each time."

"Only because you cheated." Ahk pointed out.

"I still remember Mother's fragrance, the one Dad got her for Christmas the year before." Kah said as he took a deep breath.

"Yes, she made Dad take the first one back because she didn't like it!" Ahk laughed.

"Haha! Which is why Dad was supposed to read her lists before he bought her anything."

Ahk's laughter died down and he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Kah frowned as he came and sat by him. "You remember what Mom used to say?"

"What?"

"She said always look to the sky, at the stars, because on them, I shall be happy."

"A quote from the Little Prince."

Kah nodded. "We'll get out of this." I hope.

Around 7, They heard the voices of their captors. Suddenly the door opened and Kah shot up as one man walked in. "Let's go, boys."

 **NATM**

Teddy frowned as he looked at his watch. It was seven thirty. Kamir was late.

"I swear, if he's run off, I'll hunt him down and trade him for the boys." Teddy growled.

Sac frowned. "Teddy..."

"No, he's right. In fact, I'll help you!" Charlie said.

Before Chelsie could say anything, the door opened and Kamir stepped in with a paper bag held tightly in his grip. "Shall we?"

"The police chief said they're in range of the museum, undercover." Miss Newman said. "Be careful."

Teddy nodded as He, Sac, Chelsie and Charlie piled into the Roosevelts' car whilst Kamir and his body guards took theirs.

The drive to the museum was spent in silence and utter dread, with horrible scenarios playing out in each mind on what could possibly happen.

Finally, they arrived. Kamir got out of his car first and motioned Teddy and Charlie to follow while Sacajawea and Chelsie waited in the car.

The three men walked up to the statute of the man upon a horse and waited. They didn't have to stand long, for they heard the slam of a car door and turned to see three men walking up the path, Ahkmen and Kahmun beside them, their hands tied in front of them with bits of rope.

Teddy growled as he took a step forward, before Charlie grabbed his arm and nodded to one of the men's belt. Glistening in the moon light was a gun. Teddy cursed himself for not seeing it sooner.

"Well, you do as we asked?" The first man asked.

"Yes." Kamir answered.

"Reggie, go take the money." The leader said.

One man, presumed Reggie, stepped forward to where Kamir stood and held out his hands, but Teddy intervened. "The boys first." He said.

Reggie turned to his boss who nodded to the last man. "Gus, take the younger boy over. You get the older kid when you hand over the dough."

Gus roughly dragged Ahk over and put him before Charlie.

"The money!" The Leader growled, his patience wearing thin.

Teddy nodded to Kamir who hesitantly gave the bag to Reggie. The man swiped it and walked back to his friends.

The Leader took the bag and smiled as he opened it. His smile disappeared. His eyes eyes blazing, he tipped the bag over and out drop several stacks of playing cards.


	8. Chapter 8

**the-electric-phantom: (Takes step back) He's all yours.**

 **StarryNight: He's not the greatest guy.**

The leader looked up, his eyes glistening as the stacks of playing cards lay at his feet. Drawing his gun he pointed it to Kamir. "What are you trying to pull?" He growled.

Teddy whipped around to face Kamir. "What have you done?!" His voice equally as angry as the leader's.

But Kamir merely stood, ignoring the teacher, unconcerned about what his actions had caused.

"Where's the money?!" The leader snapped, raising his gun.

Kamir took a deep breath. "I would not give you my money if you were the last charity on earth."

Teddy stared, horrified.

The leader cocked his gun. "Foolish old man!"

"Wait!" Teddy cried. "Give us some tome to round it up!"

"We gave you time! And it's up!"

 **NATM**

Sacajawea sat terrified with Chelsie in the car. "Where are the police!?"

"They're around the corner." Chelsie said, quietly as she put her phone down. She had just called the officers. "They're waiting. If they go on now, one of our guys in liable to be shot!"

Sac gave a silent prayer as she watched anxiously outside.

 **NATM**

Rain started to fall from the gathering rain clouds as the leader grabbed Kah's shoulder and pulled him to his side.

Reggie winced. "Cecil, wait!" He cried.

But his boss was ignoring him as he aimed the gun. "WHERE IS MY MONEY!?!"

"In a place where you'll never see it!" Kamir growled.

Teddy ran his fingers through his hair, horrified. This was not how things were supposed to be. Kamir, the fool-

Suddenly, police sirens began to sound and Cecil panicked. Gun still in hand, he grabbed Kah by the cuff of his shirt and raced up the stairs of the museum, his goons close behind. Taking the butt of his weapon, he slammed it against the glass door and put his hand through, opening the door.

"Come on! They don't have the money, they don't get the kid!"

Reggie and Gus followed their boss into the museum, disappearing into the dark building.

Kamir frowned as he turned to Teddy, but was met with a powerful hit to his jaw, knocking him to the ground. He winced as he tasted blood and looked to see Teddy standing over him.

"You idiot! Do you realize what you have done?!"

"Ahk is safe-"

"Kah is still captured! Because of _your_ stupidity!"

"What do you suppose we do then, _sir_?" Kamir spat.

Teddy frowned as he looked from Kamir to the dark museum.

"Teddy!" Sac cried as she and Chelsie ran up.

"They took Kah into the museum." Teddy said, running up to her.

"What do we do!?"

"The police will be here soon!" Charlie said.

The teacher frowned as he looked to his wife. Sac frowned as he gave her a quick kiss and raced into the museum.

Charlie smiled at Chelsie before following.

"I have to go with them!" Ahk cried as he struggled to untie his ropes.

"No, Ahk. Don't worry, Teddy and Charlie will get Kah." Chelsie said. "We can't lose you again."

Kamir huffed as he stood and dusted himself off.

"You women should not be here." He said, simply.

Sac whipped around and also delivered a punch to his jaw, sending him once again onto the ground.

Whilst she had done that, Ahk had raced in after Teddy and Charlie.

"Ahk!"

 **NATM**

Teddy and Charlie felt their way through the darkness of the museum, straining their ears for a sound that would guide them to the kidnappers.

They passed by a replica of Theodore Roosevelt upon his horse, Texas and carefully walked into the hallway.

Suddenly they heard Kah's voice and raced towards it. Charlie was about to turn the corner when Teddy grabbed his jacket and pulled him back. Charlie turned as Teddy motioned him to be quiet and pointed around the corner.

Kah sat on one of the benches while his captors stood watching as their boss paced, gun in hand.

Teddy looked around and peered through the darkness, until his eyes saw the Hun exhibit and in the leader's hand was a spear.

While Teddy struggled to get the weapon, Charlie watched and dug into his pocket for his swiss army knife. As Teddy finally freed the spear, one of the props in the exhibit dropped to the floor which alerted the kidnappers.

Cecil cocked his gun and fired, hittting the wall where Charlie sat.

"Grab the kid!" Cecil cried as he and his men dragged Kah up the nearby staircase with Teddy and Charlie close behind.

Cecil turned and fired once more, this time, the bullet hit a target.

 **NATM**

Ahk let out a shuddering breath as he walked through the darkness.

Normally, he would have been terrified, but this was not one of those times. His brother was in danger and he was going to help.

Suddenly he heard it.

A gun shot.

Ahk ran down the hallway just in time to see someone fall to the floor.

"Teddy!" Ahk cried.

Then, the memories of that horrible night came flooding back to him like a wave in a wild storm.

Teddy sat up, only grazed by the bullet. Ignoring the blood that was staining through his coat, he grabbed the spear that had landed beside him and raced up the stairs, unaware that Ahk was behind him.

Cecil grabbed Reggie and threw him into Charlie and the two fell into a heap. Teddy arrived and knocked his unconscious before they continued to follow. Ahk approached hesitantly before dodging into another hall in hopes of heading them off.

Gus whipped around to fight them, but was met with Charlie charging into him, slamming him against the wall.

Only Cecil was left.

Whilst Charlie handled Gus, Teddy went for Cecil. Staying in the shadows, Teddy followed, quietly like a panther hunting it's prey.

Dragging Kah, Cecil threw him to the ground and fixed his gun. Panic was starting to take over as the young man looked around.

The hall was dark, so Cecil was unaware that Teddy was close in hand. Spear in hand, the teacher gripped it tightly. Getting to one knee, he aimed, carefully. With his target in sight, he threw it.

The spear whistled through the air as it landed in the wall, just above Cecil's head.

Cecil yelped and Teddy leapt out of the shadows and wrestled Cecil to the ground.

Teddy delivered a punched to his face before kidnapper elbowed him in the jaw and punched his injured arm. Recovering, Teddy grabbed Cecil's jacket and threw him against the wall, his gun falling out of his hand in the process. Kah kicked the weapon out of the way before using his binded hands to punch Cecil in the cheek. Cecil growled as he knocked Kah to ground and went for his gun, but Teddy got there first and slammed in Cecil's side, knocking him off balance.

Regaining his posture, Cecil kicked Teddy badly in the leg and knocked the teacher onto his back and placed his foot onto his chest and pointed his gun.

"Gotta admit, man, you put up a good fight." Cecil said, panting.

Teddy swallowed hard.

"Sorry, I gotta run." Cecil growled.

Just then, the spear handle came down on Cecil's head and snapped as it broke. The kidnapper stumbled before collapsing beside Teddy, unconscious.

Teddy looked and saw Ahk standing proudly.

"Good form, lad!" Teddy said, standing.

Ahk smiled.

"Hey!"

The two turned to see Kah lying on the floor, his hands still tied. Using the spear, they freed him.

"All right, lad?"

"Yeah." Kah said, rubbing his wrists. "Good job, brother, Dad would be proud."

Ahk beamed.

"Well done, Ahk." Teddy said. "And you too, Kah!" He smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Ahk smiled as hugged the man tightly.

Charlie arrived a minute later and sighed in relief. "Let's get out of here." He said.

 **NATM**

Teddy led the three back outside where police were waiting. After seeing all four men accounted for, the police rushed in.

Sac smiled as she raced to hug her husband. Then she noticed the blood seeping through his coat and the small cuts upon his face. "What happened?!"

"Nothing, just a scratch."

Chelsie was hugging Charlie tightly with no intention of letting him go.

Ahk smirked as Sac checked Kah's cheek that had been bruised when Cecil had struck him.

But the reunion did not last long.

Kah looked up as Kamir approached.

"Thank you for you assistance." Kamir said, putting his hand on Kah's shoulder. The boy shrugged it off violently.

"You coward!" Kah cried.

"Watch your tongue, boy. Mr. Roosevelt, I thank you again for what you did, now if-"

But Chelsie didn't let him finish. "How dare you! Mr. Roosevelt risked his life for these boys while you stood out here like a coward! You did nothing!"

Kamir glared as he grabbed her wrist, bit Chelsie smacked him in the cheek and he immediately let go to place his hand upom the red mark left over. He was getting tired of this.

"As soon as the papers are in order, my grandsons and I are leaving. For good."

"Excuse me, no, you're not."

The group turned to see Miss Newman walking up with the police chief beside her.

"After going over your history, the agency has decided that your home and life will not be safe for these young boys. These men," Miss Newman motioned to the policed who dragging the kidnappers out. "kidnapped them because of you. Sir, we are denying your requests to adopt."

Kamir growled as he stormed up to her. "What gives you the right to deny me _my_ kin?!"

"The agency and the concern for our children." Miss Newman stated.

Kamir gaped before turning to Teddy and Sac, the boys standing beside them.

He said nothing as he went to his car where his men were waiting. With the screech of the tires, they were off.

Miss Newman nodded before walking up to Teddy and Sac.

"Mr. and Mrs. Roosevelt, we are pleased to tell you that the papers are in order. You are able to successfully adopt the two boys. All you need to do is come by tomorrow to sign."

No words could express the joy that was written all over Teddy and Sac's faces as they hugged the boys.

Chelsie and Charlie smiled.

Another happy family found.

 **Enjoy! Don't forget to review! Love hearing what you guys think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**arwenishtar: Aww, thanks, I'm glad yoi enjoyed the last chapter and no, Teddy is all right. As for Kamir, awful doesn't begin to cover it.**

"And that's it. Mr. and Mrs. Roosevelt, you are now the legal guardians of Ahkmen and Kahmun." Miss Newman said, smiling.

Teddy smiled as he and Sac stood and hugged before shaking hands woth Miss Newman.

"Thank you, for everything." Sac said.

"No, thank _you._ I pray you all have a wonderful life together." Miss Newman relpied, smiling.

Teddy smiled as well as he turned to his wife. "Well, my dear, shall we go get our sons?"

"Yes!"

Ahk was thrilled as he began to pack his things, ready to go home with his new family.

Kah, however, had mixed feelings. With the excitement the last few days, the older boy was feeling overwhelmed. It hadn't even been a year since they lost their parents and now they had a new family.

"Kah?"

Kah turned and saw Teddy standing in the door way, his hands in his pockets. It was then he realized that he was alone in the room, Ahk, no doubt, went to say good bye to the other boys.

"All right there, lad?" Teddy asked as he walked in.

Kah nodded and cleared his throat as he resumed packing. Finally he stopped. "Thank you for making my brother happy again." He said. "He's never been the same. Always afraid he's a burden to others." He turned to Teddy. "I don't think you know how much you've helped him."

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "And you? Have we helped you?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Even a great leader needs help or advice sometimes." Teddy pointed out.

The teacher watched as Kah sat om his bed. Suddenly he began to cry. Teddy wasted no time in makimg his way over taking the boy into a hug.

Kah's tough image was gone almost immediately as he accepted the hug and grabbed Teddy tightly as if his life was depending on it. The months of fear and pain pouring out as he sobbed.

Teddy held him, with no intention of letting go.

Finally, Kah spoke. "I should have helped him! I should gone down to help!"

Teddy didn't need to ask, knowing the boy was crying over his parents.

"I was weak! I should have gone to help my father! My mother, she, she-' Kah sniffed. "Mom didn't stand a chance! I stayed behind, like a coward."

Teddy grabbed Kah by the shoulders and pulled his back to look at him. "Don't _ever_ say that again, do you hear me?!"

Kah looked up, his brown eyes meeting Teddy's blue ones.

"You are _not_ a coward! You did as your father told you and you protected your brother. You did everything you were supposed to do. Your parents' death is a horrible tragedy. But do not blame yourself for something you could not have stopped."

"I could have fought!"

"And you would have been killed, leaving Ahk alone."

Kah became quiet.

"You are a strong, brave young man. Your parents would be proud of you."

Kah sniffed as he hugged Teddy again.

"I know that we are not your parents. No one can ever replace them." Teddy took a deep breath. "But I hope that we can still be a family."

Kah let out a shuddering breath as he leaned back to face him. Smiling, he nodded.

Teddy smiled as well.

Soon, Kah's smile dropped. "What about Kamir?"

Teddy frowned. "He can't ever hurt you again."

Kah nodded again. "I hate him." He said, quietly.

This time, it was Teddy who had gone silent.

"He led those men to my parents. If he had done what was asked, my parents would be here!"

Teddy frowned. The boy was angry and he had every right to be.

"I can not speak for Kamir. But I can say that there is enough hate in this world, that you don't need to worry about it. If you spend so much time hating, you won't see the good."

Kah glanced at the picture of his family. Teddy was right. "Okay." He said.

Teddy smiled once more. "Good lad."

"Teddy?"

The two turned to see Sac standing with Ahk.

"Ready to go, brother?" Ahk asked.

Kah quickly wiped his eyes and clearwd his throat. "Almost done packing." He said. Then he shot Teddy a grateful smile.

Teddy nodded as he went to stand with Sac.

"What's going on?" Sac whispered.

Teddy chuckled as he kissed her cheek. "Nothing."

After saying their good byes, Ahk and Kahmun followed Teddy and Sac to their car and they drove off, eager to see their new home.

Once there, the boys were met by a very exited Rexy.

"Hello, boy!" Ahk cried, hugging the dog.

"Come on, let's show them their rooms." Sac said, smiling.

 **NATM**

A year had passed since the adoption of Ahkmen and Kahmun and the family couldn't be happier.

Kah was now attending Teddy's school and is a straight A student. He had two good friends, Al and Ivan. The three often meet to do homework or play video games, mostly video games.

Ahk was also doing well and like his brother, was doing excellent in school, his favorite subject is history. His best friend was a boy named Larry, an awkward student but a good boy.

Their dog, Rexy, couldn't be happier and is always excited when the boys come home from school. Ahk loved dogs so much, that Teddy and Sac got him a puppy, a small brown hyper puppy, which he named Dexter.

Charlie and Chelsie were soon married and are in the process of adopting two crazy boys named Jed and Oct.

Kamir payed for the damages to the museum and started a college fund for each of the boys. After that, the boys lost contact with him, which everyone thought was best.

Because they went to the same school, Teddy and Kah often drove home together. The ride was often spent with Kah excitedly telling Teddy about a new game that was coming out or something ridiculous that happened during lunch or they just listened to music.

Kah never called Sac or Teddy mom or dad, unlike his brother, who's tongue would slip. Sac felt like she was going to cry when Ahk called her mom after he was telling her some tricks he had taught Dexter.

When Christmas vacation rolled around, the family went for a tree and gifts. Kah was excited, for he was hoping to get a new game. He had been doing some wxtra chores around the house to make sure he got it.

Ahk was not expecting anything fancy, maybe somw books on dog training or a few toys for Dexter, but what he longed for the most was something he knew he would never see. His parents.

Ahk sighed as he sat alone in his room, with Dexter curled up beside him. The snow was falling softly outside.

Suddenly, he heard a soft know on the door and turned to see Sac standing.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

Ahk cleared his throat, not wanting her to worry. "Fine, I was just..." Ahk sighed as he glanced at the frame.

"I know you miss them, dear, but I want you to know that they are very proud of you." Sac sad as she walked and took a seat beside him.

"You think?"

Sac smiled. "I know."

"I _am_ grateful for all you have done." Ahk said. "You guys risked your lives for us."

Sac smiled. "Ahk, Teddy and I will do anything to make sure you are safe."

Ahk smiled as he hugged his new mother tightly.

Sac smiled as well as she kissed his head.

"Ahem."

The two turned to see Teddy standing with Kah, with a package in Teddy's hand.

Smiling, the two approached and Teddy handed the package to Ahk who looked up, confused.

"So your other frame is not lonely." Teddu explained.

Ahk ripped it open to see the picture they had all taken for Christmas photos, with Teddy, Sac, Kah, Ahk, Rexy and Dexter.

"Our family, little brother." Kah said, placing his hand on Ahk's shoulder.

The younger brother smiled as he walked over to the shelf and placed his new one next to the old one. Then he turned to his family and raced into a hug.

Teddy and Sac smiled as they exchanged glances and hugged their two boys.

 **Sorry this is late, but I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
